


[Podfic] The Dating Game

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dating Game, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Stiles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't exactly understand how he ended up as a contestant on a dating show. He knows that it started with a lot of whiskey and a late night phone call to his sister and mockery. Lots and lots of mockery, because Laura never lets anything go, no matter how old she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dating Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494357) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> lielabell has blanket permission, which is super shiny. 
> 
> I needed something fun and not super plotty to take a break from some of the bigger projects I'm working on right now... cuz OMG... LoL, so THANK YOU TO Lielabell for all of the shiny things. Especially THIS shiny thing that I did today... ENJOY!!!

30:10

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/knjlj33mhyigx6d/The_Dating_Game.mp3)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1v8b86n9ba9llq6/The_Dating_Game.m4b)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/knjlj33mhyigx6d/The_Dating_Game.mp3)


End file.
